The Doctor and His, Rent Boy?
by Merwood
Summary: The Doctor is devastated after the events of 'Journey's End' and losing all his companions.  He lets the TARDIS guide him and meets a new companion in an unexpected place.  Pairing 10/Ianto
1. Prologue

AN: I've been trying to write my other Torchwood Fic "The Ones You Least Expect," and this story kept creeping into me head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Its completely AU and not connected to my other Torchwood fics. The main couple in this one will be Ianto and the Tenth Doctor. The couple appeals to me and there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of them out there. So I repeat, Ianto/Ten Doc and will not be Janto, though Jack will likely show up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor and His Rent Boy?<strong>** - Prologue**

The Doctor felt tired. In his over 900 years of living he's never felt as old and defeated as he does today. Rose was gone, he loved Rose. Was even ready to try and attempt a relationship with the amazing young woman. But she was gone, stuck in a parallel dimension with his meta-crises counter part. He was, is in love with her and handed her off to another man because it had had to be done. And then there was Martha.

Martha was brave and resourceful and everything he expected from a companion. But she had gone and fallen in love with the Time Lord. She was beautiful and amazing, but she wasn't Rose. So Martha had left him to pursue love and life elsewhere. But that was okay, because he had found Donna. Well more accurately Donna had found him.

Donna was unique. She was smart, resourceful, brave and every bit of here brimmed with absolute brilliance. A brilliance that in the end was to much for her body to handle. How he'd miss Donna. The woman was his best friend and now she wouldn't even know who he was.

The Doctor was feeling lonely, far more lonely then he's ever felt in his life. He was use to people begging to come with him, but right now those few he had left were caught up in their own lives. Even Jack.

Jack who had spent the greater part of more than a century trying desperately to be reunited with him, however decided in the end the team he had developed was more important to him.

So he did what he always did during his spells of extreme depression. He jumped into his TARDIS and told her to pick a time and place that he could go to and lose himself in the disasters that would inevitably show up. What he didn't expect was for the TARDIS to drop him off in the middle of in London in the year 2002, Christmas Eve. All of time and space for her to pick from and she takes him back a mere six years to the exact same city that, as far as he was concerned, was the source of his pain. But he trusted his TARDIS and her judgement so he stepped outside to investigate, which led him to where he was now.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was running full speed as he zigzagged through the racks of clothing in a rather large mall. It was a Saturday so there were lots of people moving about last minute Christmas shopping hindering his escape, and boy was it ticking him off. With his current depression he really didn't have the energy to be running and wanted nothing more than to take a break. So he did what he normally never would have done in a his situation, he hide.<p>

He made a quick turn around a corner leading into a larger room with several white doors spread about to form a sort of horseshoe of smaller rooms. He reached for the nearest door and yanked on the handle, locked. Quickly pulling out his beloved sonic screwdriver he deactivated the lock and dove straight into the room colliding with some poor soul who was already occupying the rather small room.

The man was wearing little more than a pair of tight black boxers and in the middle of trying to put on some jeans when the Doctor had invaded his space and collided with the young mans backside. Still not observing his surroundings the Doctor slammed the door shut behind himself and locked it. This done he finally realized he was not alone and found himself pressed rather intimately up against a young man who was all but naked.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked annoyed that he had company in his hideout.

"Who am I?" the young man asked incredulously looking over his shoulder to get a look at the invader. "You barge into my changing room and you want to know who I am? Did you not see the 'occupied' sign?" The kid asked while raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring the questions and noticing the you mans state of undress, cloths scattered about the floor, a few hanging from a peg in the wall, the Doctor asked, "Why are you naked?"

The young man let out a exasperated sigh and said, "what part of changing room didn't you understand?"

The Doctor glared daggers at the kid, becoming irritated at his attitude. Sure the Time Lord knew he was in the wrong, but today that was besides the point. He had saved the Earth countless times and as far as he was concerned this upstart youth should show him some respect.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" he finally asked, now noticing the young man was just standing there still facing away from him. "Its rude to not face someone when they're talking to you," he added.

"These rooms aren't exactly built for multiple people. I hardly have enough room to turn around let alone bend over to put on my pants. Now if you would leave I would be more than happy to dress."

"I cant, people are after me," the Doctor replied. "You're going to have to make do."

Letting out another sigh the young man reluctantly decided he best try and dress with the strange man pressed behind him. He wasn't exactly comfortable doing it but as he was clearly in trouble, likely with the law, he really didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

Ianto bent down trying to recover the discarded trousers that he dropped after the collision. As he did so his arse pushed back directly into the other mans crotch causing the older man to jump. The force of the jump pushed him forward and as he was currently in the bent over position his head connected head on with the unforgiving wall ahead.

"Fuck," the young man cried out rubbing his head.

"Language."

"Why the hell did you push me?" The man asked still rubbing his head.

"You're the one who was grinding into me!" The Doctor retorted in his defence.

"I was trying to get dressed like you told me too! Not exactly a lot of room in here," the man replied as he waved his hands about indicating how small the closed off area was.

The young man carefully attempted turning around. Their shoulders bumped and he accidentally elbowed the Doctor in the head as he did so.

"Watch it," the Doctor cried as he pushed at the man trying to create more space between them.

The two men now stood facing each other, neither really able to move and both unwilling to exit. The Doctor for fear of pursuit and the young man for more obvious reasons, given he was still standing about in his boxers.

The Doctor took sometime to examine the closed off space more closely. There was two sets of cloths lying about. One was worn and definitely used and the other all knew clothing the young man was probably planning on purchasing. Only one thing was off. All the security tags had been removed and were currently resting on the floor in one of the corners.

"You're stealing, aren't you!" The Doctor exclaimed in disapproval.

"Go call security then!" the young man retorted, feeling pretty confidant that the other man wouldn't as he seemed to be hiding from somebody too.

The Doctor gave an appraising glance eyeing the young man, deciding that the attractive young man, clad in his boxers, with questionable morals, the Doctor made an assumption that the man must be some sort of hoodlum or hustler. And given he didn't seem beat up at all he went with the latter.

"I'd rather not," he replied. Now, lets not talk, I tend not to associate with rent boys."

If looks could kill the Doctor would be in the process going through his eleventh and possibly twelfth regenerations right now. The young man was livid. He was just about to make a reply when all of a sudden the door they were hiding behind was ripped off its hinges and tossed to the side as if it were nothing more than a sheet of paper. The Doctor turned to see his pursuers had found him, reminding him exactly why he never hid.

He grabbed at the young mans wrist and shouted out to him, "run!"

The young man tried to protest as he pulled his arm free of the Time Lords grasp, but the Doctor was having none of it. He bolted out the door grabbing onto the waist line of the young mans boxers and gave him a rough yank. The man let out a yelp as he quickly stopped resisting realizing that by doing so would in all likelihood leave him completely in the nude.

The two men ran out of the changing area and dashed towards the mall exits. The two quickly drew attention to themselves as they ran through the crowds of shoppers. The lanky man in the pinstriped suit tugging along a fit young man by the underpants. The younger man shouting all the way, it took the Doctor a moment before he realized what he was saying.

"Take my wrist, take my wrist!" he shouted in quick succession. The man quickly came to the conclusion that if he had to go with this man he would much rather be led about my the hand then risk further disrobing.

The Doctor quickly let go of the mans waistband allowing it to snap shut causing his companion to wince. Grabbing the young mans hand they flew out the door and into the cool London air. The two continued running down the sidewalk and were just turning the corner when they collided with a large group of pedestrians forcing the Doctor to let go of the young mans hand. The Doctor turned to see the man running off in the opposite direction crossing the street.

The young man had barely reached the other side when a squad car pulled up beside him and two police officers arrested him. Likely for indecent exposure given the circumstances. The Doctor almost felt bad given it was his fault he was outside in his current state of undress. He was about to intervene when he remember the man was stealing, so he shrugged his shoulders and thought it must be karma.

* * *

><p>The young man stood in a small prison cell, thankfully alone given the officers hadn't given him any cloths. He was stuck in his thoughts staring at the wall arms crossed trying to warm himself when a familiar voice called out behind him.<p>

"I never did get you name," the Doctor said as he stared at the young man still dressed in nothing but boxers.

"I never gave it, but if memory serves me, you never told me yours either."

"I'm The Doctor."

"Seriously? Can only imagine what kind of folks you had. What were your siblings names, the teacher?" Ianto deadpanned.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" the Doctor asked as he approached the bars.

"Pretty much," he shrugged.

"Anyway, I told you my name. How about you return the favour."

The young man stared at the Doctor a moment, eyes appraising him from head to toe before he finally said, "Ianto Jones."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ianto Jones. Now if you'd be so kind I would like to know what you did with my property you stole."

Ianto's hand disappeared behind his back and a moment later it reappeared wiggling the Doctor's sonic screwdriver tauntingly.

The Doctor's eyes went wide with shock as he gaped at Ianto who stood with a grin on his face and his sonic screwdriver in hand. "I'm not going to ask where you were hiding it, I'd just like it back."

"Lets make a deal. You get me out of here and you can have it," Ianto bargained.

"You're a thief you belong there," the Doctor scowled at the young man.

"That may be true, but unless you want to come search me for it I suggest you get me out," Ianto replied as he put the item back into its hiding place.

"Lets skip how unhygienic that is for now and you tell me how you think I have the ability to get you out of there? I'm not a officer," The Doctor told him.

"Considering they just let you back here without so much as an escort on Christmas Eve I'm guess you have your methods. Just get me out and its all yours and we can both go on living our lives."

The Doctor sighed in frustration. He really wanted his screwdriver back but was not about to go digging for it. Reluctantly excepting the terms he pulled out his psychic paper and called for the warden.

"I want you to release the boy into my custody," he told the guard. "And bring him some cloths."

* * *

><p>Within half an hour Ianto and the Doctor stood outside the precinct. The officers had given Ianto a pair of grey sweats and a plain blue shirt to wear. Ianto, as promised handed the Doctor back his beloved tool. The Doctor holding it by the tip in his finger and thumb as if it were the plague, he turned to thank the young man.<p>

Having retrieved his tool and thanking the young thief for returning it the Doctor turned to depart before his companion spoke.

"How did you do it?" Ianto asked.

"Do what?"

"Convince them to let me go with nothing but a blank sheet of paper."

The Doctor abruptly turned to face Ianto. He looked him over for a good long while as his mind wondered. Surely the boy hadn't seen past his psychic paper, only some of the greatest minds in history would not be fooled. And yet this 'rent boy' was able to see it for what it really was. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if this was why the TARDIS had dragged him here. Yes he stopped a group of possessed demon security guards from destroying London but that was same old, same old.

Even if the boy did turn out to be brilliant he wouldn't associate with a common thief, so he would have to know first. "I'll tell you, but first I'd like to know why you were shoplifting."

Ianto looked away, a look of shame etching into the young mans features. It was his first attempt and he hadn't wanted to have to resort to such measures. "I'm broke. Lost my job and could barely make rent this month. That while trying to pay my way through Uni I was desperate. No decent cloths meant no job, no job, no school. But its not really a good enough excuse, I know."

Remorse was clearly planted in the young mans eyes and the Doctor couldn't be happier. The TARDIS had found what he needed, a new companion who had a great potential for brilliance.

"Ianto Jones, as it would happen I have some cloths I've been meaning to give away, if you come with me I can let you have them," The Doctor beamed getting more excited by the second.

Ianto couldn't explain why but he had the strange desire to go with this odd man. Growing up in the poor end of Newport Ianto would never even have considered it, but for some reason he found himself compelled to follow this stranger.

"I would really appreciate it, though you're a tad on the thin side, don't think I'd fit them."

"Wasn't always this thin, Mr Jones," the Doctor replied. "Now, right this way then. By the way, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

The two men turned the corner and the Doctor led them into a back alley and stopped just before the blue police box.

"What's a police box doing sitting around in a back alley?" Ianto asked sceptically.

"Its my spaceship!" The Doctor beamed as he unlocked the TARDIS and pushed the door open.

"Great, I followed a complete nutter into a secluded back alley."

"No time to dawdle, come along rent boy," the Doctor teased as he disappeared into the TARDIS.

"I'm not a blood…" Ianto began to shout furiously as he stormed after the Doctor ready to give him a piece of his mind. He cut off mid sentence as he entered the blue police box and marvelled at its inner workers. The Doctor stood back enjoying the look on his hopefully knew companions face. A look filled with wonder, excitement and filled with complete awe.

"Its bigger on the inside."

The Doctor smiled to himself, that was exactly what he needed to hear.

* * *

><p>AN: This story will be a second priority to my other Fic and will likely get new chapters when I need a little break from them.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Its bigger on the inside," Ianto muttered aloud as he gaped at the size of the Doctors so called 'TARDIS.'

"I know!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly at his new companions enthusiasm.

"What's that humming sound? Is that like the engine?" Ianto asked still gawking.

"That's the ship, oh she must like you."

"She?" Ianto asked confused at the prospect of the ship being a female. He assumed it was simply the same as what most men do when they refer to their vehicles, it seems that weird space men that fly about in blue police boxes are the same.

"Oh yes. She's alive, the TARDIS is sentient, far smarter then you," the Doctor grinned.

"And you too?" Ianto retorted.

"Well yes, but I don't like to emphasize that point," the Doctor replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, I bet. So what can she do?" Ianto asked curiously changing the topic.

"What can't she do. Travel in space and time, change the interior of the ship as she sees fit," he bragged.

"I'm in a bloody time traveling space ship?" Ianto exclaimed as he continued to gaze about the expanse that is the TARDIS.

"You seem to be excepting this rather well," he noted full of enthusiasm.

"Yes well, when one enters a tiny police box and walks into a room the size of a building then one does tend to be more open to the impossible actually being possible," Ianto admitted.

"Rational way of thinking, oh we're going to have so much fun!" The Doctor exclaimed while rubbing his hands together feeling an adventure around the bend. "Where would you like to go first?"

"You want to take me with you?" Ianto asked in surprise. "Why?"

"I'm currently short of friends at the moment and you are a very interesting individual, Ianto Jones."

"Me, interesting?" Ianto asked a little sceptical. "All you know about me is I'm struggling to finish school and am terrible at shoplifting."

"You forgot exhibitionist," the Doctor joked.

"Yes well, that one was your fault," he snorted.

"True enough. Now to answer your question, you're open minded and accept what you see. You're smart enough not to believe everything you see, as you proved by not being fooled by the psychic paper you saw earlier. Its rare that one can see past it. And most importantly you marvel at the unknown but don't shy away from it!"

"Huh, when you put it that way I do sound pretty cool. Or a complete loon, perspective I spos."

"Now come along rent boy, I'm not paying you to dawdle," he grinned while leading Ianto down a hallway.

"You're not paying me at all," Ianto pointed out.

"Yes. That is true. Blimey, you are terrible at your job!" The Doctor said dismissively as he walked off down the hallway.

"And I'm not a bloody rent boy!" Ianto shouted as he followed after the Doctor. "Where are you taking me now?"

"Tour, Mr Jones. I seem to recall promising you new cloths, let us start there," the Doctor said as he once again disappeared down another hallway.

"You know for such a sickly skinny looking man you sure can move quick," Ianto almost panted as he caught up.

"I do not look 'sickly'," he chided. "I'll have you know this body has had many beautiful woman throw themselves at it," the Doctor felt the need to defend himself. He wasn't sure why, normally he didn't care what people thought of him, but Ianto thinking of him looking 'sickly,' as he put it, had bothered him.

"Sorry, didn't mean offence by it. Just meant you don't look overly athletic, you're deceptively quick."

"Lots of cardio, Mr Jones, couldn't put wait on if I tried. Don't fret travelling with me you'll quickly loose that gut you have their," he retorted, somewhat childishly. He didn't think Ianto was fat in the slightest, he thought the young man had a rather fit build. For whatever reason Mr Jones seemed to bring out a more childish side of him and he wanted to return dig for dig.

"Oi!" Ianto glared.

"Here we are!" The Doctor exclaimed waving his arms in the air as he pivoted around on the ball of his heel to face Ianto. "Help yourself to whatever you want."

"Bloody hell," Ianto mumbled gob struck and the massive room filled wall to wall with numerous articles of clothing. Both men and women's clothing in equal measure.

"Language Mr Jones," he scolded half-heartedly still enjoying the youthful look of bewilderment planted across the young mans features.

"Sorry, its just, bloody hell."

"Oi!"

Ianto looked about the room wide eyed. Partly because he was still surprised they were still in the tiny police box and partly because he just met this man and he was offering him endless cloths for free. Well he seemed to want Ianto to travel with him and see the universe, but that payment hardly seemed a fair trade. Growing up where he had Ianto never would've dared dream of an opportunity like this coming his way. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up, and if it wasn't, he was already feeling like he would follow this man into the bowels of hell should he only ask.

Ianto quickly picked out a simple pair of blue jeans and beige jumper. A simple look compared to all that was available to him, but it was a vast improvement to the sweats and blue sleeveless T the guards had given him. He also ignored that the Doctor hadn't looked away while he changed. He figured he had already been almost naked enough around the man, being shy now seemed odd.

"Alright Mr Jones, time for you to lead the way!" The Doctor once again shouted as he rubbed his hands together, filled with an abundance of energy.

"Me? I don't know my way around here."

"No, I suppose not. But that's okay, the TARDIS will make sure you end up where you're meant to be."

"And where am I meant to be?" Ianto questioned.

"You're bedroom of course. The TARDIS would have picked one for you the moment you entered now you have to find it."

"If you say so," Ianto accepted the explanation. Any other man he would have written off as completely bonkers. He began his trip down one hallway and got the urge to test the Doctors notion that no matter where he went he'd end up where he was suppose to be on the ship. So he zigzagged throughout the halls twisting and turning down every bend he could find. The Doctor never questions or complained simply just followed. Then Ianto made a quick turn and walked into what he thought was a random door.

The room was large with a comfortable looking king size bed. There were several bookshelves and though Ianto didn't take to close of a look he noted one had all his school textbooks including some he hadn't been able to afford yet. This room really was built with him and no one else in mind.

"How?" Ianto asked not really knowing what he wanted to ask.

"This cant be right," the Doctor stated as he left room ignoring the question.

Curious as to why the Doctor left Ianto followed him. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Your room is right next to mine. In my entire life she's only ever put my granddaughter down the same hallway as me. What are you up to old girl," he whispered almost inaudibly down the empty hall.

"I can change rooms if it bothers you," Ianto suggested, remembering to ask how someone his age was a grandparent for another time.

"Its not up to us, Ianto my dear boy. She is the TARDIS and does as she likes. Always has, always will. If she put you there then that's where you stay. But enough about room placements, where do you want to go first?"

"You're letting me pick?" Ianto asked unable to conceal his excitement.

"Of course, it is your first trip after all."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at the Doctors choice in words. 'First trip.' He was sure there was no hidden meaning but Ianto like the prospect of there being more trips to come. Now to decide, if the Doctor was telling him the truth he had all of time and space at his disposal. How could he decide on just one. In case he only did have the one trip he wanted to make it count.

"Doctor, I'd like to go to…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No," the Doctor told Ianto in a no way its happening kind of tone.

"What, why?" Ianto asked shocked at the denial of his request.

"Because," was the childish reply the Doctor gave as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Because isn't a reason," Ianto pointed out. "Besides, you said I get to pick," he reminded the Doctor.

The Doctor replied flatly, "yes, well, that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I offered you the universe, a chance to see the stars, the unknown and you pick, Newport?" the Doctor spat out the last word as if it was laced with venom. "Last week, no less!" he added not even trying to mask any of the contempt he felt towards Ianto's choice to visit. The Doctor couldn't help thinking how anti-climactic hearing Ianto's request was. If it were a telly program or story cliff hanger he would have abandoned the program or novel and not returned. He had half a mind to toss Ianto out of his TARDIS for simply requesting it.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Ianto asked still in a state of bewilderment. All he asked to do was go back to this past Friday to Newport so he could attend his niece Mica's first birthday party as he had promised his sister Rhiannon he would. Money was tight so it had made the trip impossible and he had been feeling guilty about it all week.

"I don't do domestics," a simple reply that as far as the Doctor was concerned answered everything.

"Pfft, you make it sound like we're dating," Ianto retorted in disbelief at a man who travelled the universe but seemed to be petrified of 'meeting the fam.'

"You've just had your picking privileges revoked," the Doctor told Ianto as he ignored the slight unease he felt in the pit of his stomach at Ianto's proclamation of their lack of relationship. They hadn't known each other even a day yet and he knew it was ridiculous to even consider it so soon, but the TARDIS had placed his room right beside his own. He knew it had to foreshadow something implying this man would one day hold a special place in the Doctor's hearts, but still it was too soon. So he pushed the feelings aside and walked over the controls and began pushing buttons and flicking levers. "Very disappointed Mr Jones, was expecting brilliance and I got…" he trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished as he glanced Ianto up and down making it clear he was implying Ianto was not, at least currently, being brilliant.

Ianto huffed and crossed his arms as a sulking child who didn't get his way would and he watched the Doctor flying about the controls. Despite his annoyance at the older man Ianto was fascinated as he watched the Doctor ceremoniously play with the controls of the TARDIS. Somehow he couldn't help think that such an advanced and sentient bit of technology required so much work to control, he fancied that most of it is for show. "So where are you taking me instead?"

"Barcelona, the planet, not the city!" the Doctor grinned immediately forgetting their fight and brimming of excitement. All his companions always got excited about Barcelona and found it fascinating. "The dogs there have no noses!" He all but shouted in his excitement at the younger man.

Ianto stood there staring quizzically at the Doctor as he took in the information. "So they have no noses?" He repeated.

"Nope! None!"

"So is there just two big holes where the nose should be or is there simply nothing there?" Ianto inquired trying to imagine what a noseless dog would look like. He continued speaking his train of thought aloud, "if there was just two holes what happens when they sneeze, do we end up the unfortunate recipients of doggie mucus?"

"There is nothing there, obviously," the doctor informed Ianto sounding almost condescending.

Ianto ignored the tone and simply continued speaking his mind, "doesn't sound very appealing if you were to ask me. Sounds rather inconvenient, under evolved even, not having a nose, it does. What if they need to sneeze? Would there be a chance of its brain haemorrhaging? Does that mean they breathe through their mouths their whole lives? Wouldn't that imply they'd be panting all day long? Sounds kind of depressing, having to listen to a planet of panting dogs that spontaneously drop dead of the sneezes, it does."

The Doctor took a moment to ponder all the questions before answering, "well, there is no truth to the rumour that holding in a sneeze could cause damage, but I suppose it might cause an infection." The Doctor couldn't help feeling that the rapid fire questions put a bit of a damper on his excitement to show off the noseless dogs. He started to compare Ianto to all his past companions. None of his predecessors had asked so many questions so early on. They tended to get caught up in the excitement of it all and just wanted to see, especially when it came to the noseless dogs. Ianto was suppose to do the same. He wasn't sure if he liked the questions first investigate later approach Ianto seemed to take, but it did intrigue him nonetheless.

Now that he thought about it, the dogs did spend all day panting and though he knew sneezing wouldn't cause their brains to haemorrhage and die, the thought made the trip sound rather unappealing now. That's all he needed, take his newest company, whom he was trying to show off too. With the luck he's been having of late it would be the one time in all existence to disprove him and have a puppy spontaneously drop dead of the sneezes. Not exactly the impression he wanted to give on a first date. "Perhaps we'll go somewhere else first," he couldn't help feeling a little annoyed, now he was sure if they went all he would hear is dogs panting. Barcelona just might be ruined of him now and it was one of his favourite places to visit too.

"If you say so. Was actually coming around to the idea ," Ianto responded now feeling a tad disappointed at both not getting to see noseless pups and the Doctors dejected look etching his face. "So where to then?"

The Doctor pondered for a moment one hand on his hip the other grasping his chin while he decided on a new destination. And then he came up with a good one, "Sunnydale!" the Doctor spurted recovering some of his previous excitement again.

Raising a eyebrow Ianto gave the Doctor a confused look and asked, "like from Buffy?"

"Buffy?" the Doctor returned the confused look before his brain finally clicked to what he was asking. "Oh, Buffy. American telly series, 90's. No, no, no. This is a planet! It has five suns!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Five suns?" Ianto again allowed his mind and begin analyzing what he was about to walk into, the effects of five suns. It sounded very bight, hot and dry he thought. And was just about to start mentally listing off items he'd like to get before entering an atmosphere equipped with five suns, such as shades and sun block, when he caught himself. Remembering the look of disappointment moments ago when the Doctor made a suggestion and he had over thought it. He could help but think the Doctor seemed to like people who ran in head first and questioned later. As he really didn't want to get evicted before his first trip he decided to just go for it and took off heading for the TARDIS exit. "Lets get going!"

Ianto was not a foot from the door when he felt the familiar tug of his waistband being pulled and the Doctors voice rang out from just behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the older man repeated in quick succession as he pulled Ianto away from the door by the back of his trousers. "Five suns, need sun block my boy or you'll burn up in seconds, you will."

Ianto turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Doctor, he was smiling which was a good sign. Seems he'd have to play the 'bimbo' a bit to keep the Doctor happy. His gaze followed the Doctors shoulder down his arm and glared at the hand gripping the back of his trousers. He again raised his head to make eye contact giving the Doctor another raised brow.

"Any reason you always feel the need to drag me about by waistband?"

"Huh," the Time Lord replied feeling a little confused by his own odd behaviour, just realizing the way in which he chose to hinder Ianto's progress. "Don't know really, guess its becoming habit," he shrugged letting go of the material in question. "Now. Sun block and lets go!"

* * *

><p>"What planet is this again?" Ianto asked as he backstroked mindlessly through the gelatine substance he and the Doctor were currently 'splashing' around in. The Doctor had insisted they go for a splash in the sea but whatever the sea was made of it did not splash very well. He knew this as fact after spending fifteen frustrating minutes attempting to splash the Doctor to no avail. It didn't even serve as a good source of cleaning ones self like good old H2O did. If anything it just made Ianto feel sticky and he was trying hard not to think about how long it would take to wash the substance out of his hair.<p>

"Gelatania," the Doctor replied as he swam about the red not quite so liquid-y sea.

"Its sticking to me," Ianto complained as he glared at the offending clump stuck to his arm. "How do the indigenous people get clean here?"

"Oh, the Papayian's produce a natural enzyme that prevents the stuff from sticking to them," the Doctor replied rather nonchalant as he enjoyed his swim.

"You're kidding, right?" Ianto inquired, this time feeling the moment required two raised brows.

The Doctor returned a equally confused look before asking, "what do you mean?"

"We're swimming in a sea of what looks and feels like red Jell-O and you're telling me the planet is called Gelatania?" Ianto asked noticing the nod from the other man before continuing. "The indigenous people of Gelatania are called the 'Papayian's' which sounds an awful lot like a papaya which contains the enzyme bromelain which breaks down gelatine." Ianto finished.

"Blimey!" the Doctor exclaimed now realizing Ianto's train of thought. "Papayian's secrete a substance called bromlaid which prevents the water supply from sticking to them!" He pointed out ignoring the rest of Ianto's inquiries. "Funny that, bromelain and bromlaid sounds almost the same, it does," the Doctor grinned happily to himself for noticing the similarities.

Ianto scoffed at the Doctor for ignoring the other similarities and decided to just enjoy swimming in a sea of Jell-O. He began to wonder what a Papayian looked like, whether it actually was a papaya with legs and arms or not. He hoped not, cause he liked papaya's and if he saw one running around it might ruin them for him.

Again he found a rather large chunk of gelatine stuck to his arm and began to wonder if it tasted like cherry or strawberry Jell-O. He hoped cherry it was his favourite after all. He gave a little shrug and decided to give it a go and gave the offending substance a bite. His reaction was immediate and Ianto spit the stuff out and made a very sour face at the disgusting bitter taste he really did not expect.

"That stuff tastes like shite," Ianto gagged fighting back the urge to stick his fingers down his throat to excrete the putrid amount he had ingested.

"Please tell me you didn't eat any of it," the Doctor asked noticing Ianto's gagging. "I told you not to eat it!" The Doctor chided the young man.

"Yes well, if you had told me it tasted like utter shite I would have listened," Ianto responded as he continued to spit the taste out of his mouth.

"Come on then," the Doctor sighed as he started swimming back to shore. "Lets get back."

"What? Why?" Ianto complained, despite the revolting taste in his mouth he had been enjoying himself.

"The gelatine is poisonous to Humans, got to get you the anti-virus or you'll be dead within the hour."

"Oh," was the only reply the Welshmen could come up with and the Doctor couldn't help but notice how adorable the perfect circle the young mans lips now formed on his face. Ianto quickly began vigorously swimming to catch up with the Doctor. "You know you could have mentioned that part."

"You people are like children, you are," the Doctor continued to chide Ianto as they made it across the beach. "I tell you don't and it makes you want to do it even more."

"Yes well, if you had said 'don't you'll die,' I'd like to believe I would have listened."

* * *

><p>"What did you do now, Doctor?" Ianto huffed as he tried to keep stride with the misleadingly swift Doctor.<p>

"What makes you think I did something?" The Doctor scoffed at the accusation that their current situation was again his fault. It may be the case, but he at least felt he deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Without so much as a word Ianto glared at the Doctor and raised his brow in a way that said, 'do I really need to list all the reasons.'

"Fine," he sighed. "I was talking with the queen and a might have let it slip that you were a mvkmf," the Doctor mumbled out the last words making them impossible to understand.

"Sorry, what?"

"I might have mentioned you were a Rentboy," the Doctor finally said. "And she might have been interested in employing your, um…, services."

"You told her what!" Ianto shouted all but foaming at the mouth. "Why would you tell her that?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly feeling more than a little ashamed. "Sometimes I suffer from foot-in-the-mouth syndrome and stuff comes out before I think."

"Is that the scientific term, Doctor?" Ianto asked trying to bite back the smile twitching to form at the corners of his lips. While the Doctor frequently did things that annoyed him, he always found in impossible to stay angry at the man. Sometimes he found it quite frustrating, Ianto was normally good at holding grudges.

Noticing his chance to get back in Ianto's good graces the Doctor decided to try and press his luck, "I do believe it is."

"Tell me Doctor, how did that lead to us being banished?"

"You might have inadvertently insulted her Majesty when I told her you weren't interested in offering your services," the Doctor mumbled as he picked up speed realizing he would now not only be out running the queens guards but Ianto's wrath too.

"I'm gonna kick my boot so far up your arse…" Ianto shouted after the Doctor as he too began chasing after the Doctor, cursing the lanky mans incredible speed.

"Language!" he shouted back at the raging Welshmen.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Doctor," Ianto greeted as he went about cleaning the kitchen and making a pot of coffee. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"<p>

"Oh, no thank you Ianto. Can't stand the stuff," the Doctor replied ignorant of the affronted look Ianto was giving him. "Would love a good cuppa though."

Ianto stared at the older man as if he had just grown an extra head, "you don't like coffee?" He asked in a slow calm voice as one would when talking to a young child or someone who didn't speak English very well.

"Its rather quite disgusting," he said flatly as he opened up a book and started to read. "Tea would be lovely, really."

"You've never had my coffee before…" Ianto started before being abruptly cut off as he was finishing up the final touches on the Doctors drink.

"Tea is fine."

"One taste," Ianto haggled as he brought the beverage over placing it down in front of the Doctor. "One taste, and if you still hate it I'll make you tea."

"One taste?" he asked as he eyed the offending liquid. "And when I don't like it I can have my tea?"

"If," Ianto corrected him. "If you don't like it I'll make your tea."

The Doctor cupped the mug with both hands slowly raising it to his lips. Less than an inch away he held the beverage while he steeled his nerves to work up the courage to have a taste, he really wasn't coffee's greatest fan. Slowly he tipped the cup back allowing a small amount of the warm liquid to cross his tongue and couldn't prevent the contented moan that escaped his lips as the creamy rich flavour masked the usual bitter taste he was expecting. "Mmmmgahh," he quickly turned the moan into a groan in an attempt to mask his reaction. He hated when Ianto was right, even with something as small as this. "Can I have my tea now?"

Ianto was sure that moan was a favourable one, but if the Doctor was going to be childish again he wouldn't encourage him. "Fine, one cuppa coming up," Ianto said as he turned to start boiling the water for the tea.

Taking the opportunity of Ianto turning his back to him the Doctor took another sip of the coffee and allowed himself to savour the taste, happy that his companion knew him enough to know his love of sweet drinks. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the moment, aboard his TARDIS with his newest companion, who he quickly adored, enjoying quite possibly the best cup of coffee of his nine hundred years of life.

"I saw that," Ianto taunted the Doctors, a wide grin gracing his youthful face as he placed cup of tea down in front of him.

While he wasn't especially keen about being discovered about his new found love for coffee (well, more accurately Ianto's coffee) thus proving Ianto right, he decided he would gladly concede defeat in the matter of Doctor vs. coffee if it means getting to see beautiful smile grace Ianto's lips.

"Fine, your coffee is bloody brilliant!"

* * *

><p>"What is rule number one?" The Doctor scolded Ianto as he used his sonic screwdriver to release the shackles holding Ianto's arms above his head.<p>

"Don't wander off," Ianto mumbled so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"And what did you do?" he continued his lecture as he helped Ianto off of the sacrificial alter he was only moments ago chained to.

"I wandered off," again he spoke barely above a whisper.

"And what have you learned?" The Doctor asked as they made their way to the caves exit.

"Don't wander off," this time it came out more as a grumble as he wrapped his arms across his chest trying to warm himself up. Being in a dank cave stripped down to your underwear and chained to cold stone was not as sexy an experience as princess Leia made it seem. Well at least not to himself, he thought noticing the Doctors consistent sideways glances as they made their way out. "So where did my captors run off to anyway?" Ianto asked as he realized for once they weren't running for their lives.

"Oh they have an underdeveloped hippocampus, they've likely forgot all about you," the Doctor explained as he took off his long brown great coat and draped it over Ianto's shoulders for warmth.

"Don't know if I should feel insulted or relieved. If anything its quite anti-climactic," Ianto replied as he thanked the Doctor for the sentiment with a smile.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>"Doctor, why is there a hole in the wall?" Ianto asked as he stared into the Doctors room through the small, fist sized hole which was now visible in the wall separating the two adjacent bedrooms.<p>

"That's a good question," the Doctor replied as he walked over and ducted down to look at Ianto through their hole.

"Yes well, I'm about to call it a night so I don't want you sneaking any peeks," Ianto said cheekily as he shoved a discarded sock successfully plugging the hole. "Good night Doctor."

* * *

><p>"Ianto, its time you got out of bed," the Doctor ordered as he stood in the young mans doorway watching him sleep rather peacefully.<p>

"lajk vajvn vhls."

The Doctor smiled at the usually very articulate young man as he unsuccessfully tried to form words.

"You've been sleeping twelve hours, time to get up, greet the day! We're aboard the TARDIS and sleeping in is strictly forbidden when the universe awaits our exploration!" the Doctor brimmed with far to much energy for so early.

"Take your perk and jump into the time vortex," Ianto grumbled as he turned over to face away from the other man. The Doctor had far to much energy for someone just waking up to deal with before their first cup of coffee.

Ignoring the young mans request he entered the room and sat down on Ianto's bed and started constantly poking Ianto in the shoulder like a younger sibling would do simply because they knew it was the most annoying method of waking one up. "Wake up, wake up, wake up places to go, people to meet, disasters to thwart."

"That would require us to leave the time vortex and you haven't let us out in what feels like a week," Ianto grumbled.

Ever since his capture and 'almost sacrifice' the Doctor had kept them within the safety of the vortex and while Ianto was flattered by the concern it was fast becoming incredibly dull. He had already cleaned the TARDIS, twice! To the Doctors annoyance. The TARDIS simply adored him for it and has sung the most beautiful melodies to him since. The Doctor however complained it went against is organizing system, to which Ianto simply ignored being a firm believer that organized chaos was in fact not a organizing system at all.

"Yes well, as long as you promise no more wondering off and getting yourself kidnapped than we can go out again."

"M'kay, just give me another hour," Ianto murmured as he pulled the duvet over his head.

The Doctor smiled at his companion, never had he seen someone who loved sleeping in and hated mornings more than Ianto seemed too. Still, as cute as he looked snuggled beneath his duvet the Doctor was determined to break the young mans nasty sleeping habits. He jumped to his feet and gripped the duvet tightly between his nimble fingers and in a quick fluid motion ripped it off the younger man and tossed the duvet to the other side of the room. Taking only a moment to admire the view of the fit Welshmen clad in a pair of tightly fitting red boxers that clung enough to leave very little to the imagination. The Doctor than jumped up onto Ianto's bed and dropped down to straddle the young mans thighs as he preceded to play the drums on Ianto's taut arse.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up…" the Doctor repeated as he continued drumming away, fully aware of the grin now formed on Ianto's face and without warning Ianto bucked throwing the Doctor off flopping him onto his backside at the end of the bed. "Oh now you're going to get it!"

The Doctor dived forward landing on Ianto's back and started tickling Ianto's ribs causing the Welshmen to burst out into a fit of giggles. The two wrestled for control, the Doctor winning with the advantage of position being above Ianto while he was still stuck facing the mattress. Ianto bucked his hips and tried shuffling from side to side but the Doctor managed to ride it out never easing up on the relentless tickling.

After a good while of thrashing about the two flopped down, Ianto still sandwiched face down into the bed, gasping for air between fits of giggles. The Doctor smiling into the back of Ianto's shoulders and Ianto smiling into his pillow. The Doctor was feeling far happier than he had in such a long time wrapped around the warm body of one Ianto Jones, companion extraordinaire. He was in such a state of contentment he hadn't even realized just how much his body had appreciated the contact.

"Doctor?" Ianto's voice broke through the silence.

"Yes, Ianto?" He replied still snuggling to the warm body beneath him.

"Um…are you…um…turned on?" Ianto asked his face turning ten shades of red as he did so. He already knew the answer to his question it was clearly demanding attention while pressed against his backside.

"Oh," the Doctor stuttered. "Oh my, I'm so sorry," the Doctor blushed just realizing his state of arousal was digging into the other man. Feeling more than a little embarrassed he quickly jumped off of the bed and made a B-line for the door wanting nothing more than to bury himself in a deep hole for a good century or two.

For once it was Ianto who was the faster of the two and quickly grabbed hold of the Doctors wrist hindering the older mans escape.

"Doctor stop," Ianto pleaded as he pulled the other man back down onto the bed. "Look at me," Ianto requested.

"I'd rather not," the Doctor murmured trying again to pull his wrist free.

Before he knew what was happening the Doctor felt Ianto's other arm grasp his shoulder and force him down into the bed lying flat on his back looking up at the Welshmen he was desperately trying to escape. He made an attempt at reading the young man but before he even had the chance Ianto leaned in and pressed his lips against the Doctors. The kiss was very chaste, neither attempted to deepen it or even make any movements. Their lips simply met and remained pressed together for a time before Ianto slowly pulled away.

"You kissed me," the Doctor finally pointed out after a long silence had filled the room.

"I did."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked feeling far more confused than what he thought a 900 year old man should from a kiss.

"I haven't a clue," Ianto replied while smiling down at the bewildered Doctor. "Though that's all it takes to shut you up I might have to resort to kissing you more often."

"Oi!" he growled. "So what does this mean. For us?"

"Not sure. I know I like you a lot, but its confusing I've never had a thing for a bloke before," Ianto replied.

"I haven't had a thing for someone in over five centuries."

"Sometimes I forget you're not human," Ianto said as he gazed into those ancient eyes that hid within the body of a man that looked no older than thirty five.

"Is that a problem?" the Doctor asked trying to ignore the nervous feeling growing in his gut.

"Not at all, more worried about the bloke thing. Might take me a bit to wrap my mind around that one."

The Doctor gave Ianto an understanding nod. He knew 21st century Earth's views on sexuality still tended to have a lot of black a white areas, the grey ones just starting to show. What ever was developing between them would be a slow process, after all they had only been traveling together for about six Earth months there was no rush. Especially since he was himself was nervous about both dating an ephemeral and being starting a relationship after so long without one.

"So whatever this is or isn't we'll take it slow," the Doctor suggested.

Giving the Doctor a nod Ianto added, "the kiss was nice, yeah?"

"Yeah," the Doctor replied and Ianto surprised him by quickly placing another quick kiss on the Doctors lips before he jumped out of bed grinning to himself.

"Now get out of here so I can get dressed."

"Right," the Doctor said with a smile as he made his way out of the room leaving Ianto to his thoughts.

Ianto ran his finger over his lips smiling at the memory of the Doctor's wake up call, he could get use to that. And the kisses, very simply, very chaste but he couldn't deny the surge that ran through him at the contact. He quickly dressed eager to see the Doctor again and start working out their new dynamics. He was just about to leave his room when he noticed the sock he had used to plug the hole in the wall laying on the floor. The hole somehow grew and was now large enough to fit his head through, Ianto couldn't help but wonder if the TARDIS was behind disappearing wall.

Pushing it from his thoughts for now, he left to meet his Doctor.

* * *

><p>"So where we headin?" Ianto asked as he entered the TARDIS control room holding a mug of coffee in one hand, a cuppa in the other and smile he was unable to wipe from his face.<p>

"I was thinking we could visit the Eye of Orion. One of the most beautiful planets in the cosmos, in my opinion," he replied also unable to remove the smile firmly planted on his face. "No danger, no running, just us and the majestic scenery."

"Careful Doctor, you're starting to sound awfully domesticated," Ianto teased as he walked over and handed the Doctor his tea and watch him take an appreciative sip.

"You make a fine cuppa too, Mr Jones. Any other secrets you're holding out on me?" he asked as he went about setting in their destination.

"Plenty, couldn't have you getting bored of me too quickly, could we?" Ianto teased with a cheeky grin.

"I suggest placing all hot beverages down as we are about to take off and turbulence can be rough," the Doctor suggested as he and Ianto placed their drinks down and he through the final lever to fire up the TARDIS.

With the final lever thrown the TARDIS began to shake vigorously and both men started bouncing around like they were a ping pong ball.

"Doctor, what's going on? Its never been this bumpy before," Ianto asked trying to conceal his worry.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor shouted over the clatter of the engines whirling and the sounds of distant items being tossed about echoed throughout the TARDIS. And as quickly as the turbulence began it subsided.

The Doctor picked himself up and inspected the coordinates display monitor to see where and when the TARDIS had taken them. He hadn't wanted to worry Ianto but turbulence of that magnitude only occurred when the TARDIS herself changed their destination on him.

"Where have you taken us," he whispered to this ship as he inspected the readouts. "No, no, no, no, no please tell me you didn't take us there, not then!" The Doctor shouted starting to panic. There were only a handful of places that the Doctor tried to avoid at all costs and this one was easily in his top ten. "Let me take him back first, its too dangerous for him here! We'll drop him off and the two of us will come back and solve it ourselves," he pleaded with his beloved ship.

It was then that he realized not only was he talking out loud but there was no one responding and taunting his inane rants. He gave the room a quick glance and realized Ianto was nowhere to be seen, but the TARDIS door was left open.

"Oh Rassilon," the Doctor said hardly above a whisper. It was times like this when the Time Lord whished his companion's actually listened to him from time to time.

Without another thought the Doctor bolted from the TARDIS entering into a small oasis, lucky with a fresh set of footprints leading away from the TARDIS. He followed them out of the shaded trees and across the short patch of desert to where he saw the loan figure of Ianto Jones staring out over a cliff.

"One rule!" the Doctor shouted as he caught up with his wayward companion. "One rule and you can't even follow it!"

Ianto completely ignored the Time Lords tantrum and kept his sights set on the area below the cliffs. "I thought you said this was a peaceful planet," Ianto finally said, his voice rasp and hardly a whisper.

"The TARDIS redirected us," he replied as he took up the spot beside Ianto. "Are you alright?" he asked seeing the ghost white face Ianto was wearing. He turned his head to see what had Ianto so spooked and immediately remembered why he needed to get Ianto back aboard the TARDIS now.

The beach below was filled with black scorch marks and littered with bodies for as far as the eye could see. The Doctor's mouth became dry and for once couldn't find any words, but a wave of guilt crossed over him when he felt relieved that they had missed the attack.

"What happened here Doctor?" Ianto choked out the question.

"No one knows their names, they refuse to talk to anyone but their own. A nasty race which shows no mercy for anyone that is not of its pure blood. Their ships are designed to emit a loud shrieking sound when they fly by, a sound that serves no purpose but to strike fear in those within earshot. They attack colony's and any unfortunate ships that cross their path or enter their airspace. They have no regard for any life outside of their own species. Those people down there," the Doctor said as he motioned to the countless dead scattered throughout the beach, "they're the lucky ones. Those that they take with them have a life of pain and torment ahead of them, at least while they manage to cling to life."

"So where did we end up?" Ianto asked, but before the Doctor had a chance to reply he heard the sound of guns cocking behind them.

"Boeshane Peninsula," A voice sounding distinctly American said from behind them.

"On your knees and hands above your head, eye-candy," a second voice demanded.

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty long chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Originally this story didn't really have a direction at all, the idea of the Doctor dumping in on a changing Ianto simply appealed to my dirty mind, but now I have a story arch planned which I'm really excited to get into and I wanted to start it after this chapter, which is why it was extra long.<p> 


End file.
